Five
by Riol
Summary: Steven finds some gems in the wreckage of the hand ship. takes place after Jailbreak
1. Chapter 1

Steven walked into a large piece of the now blown-up hand.

"cool…" he said in awe.

Originally the tip of the ring finger, it was one of the parts with the most technology.

Steven spied a small box, guarded by a yellow forcefield designed to keep gems out, or in.

Fortunately, Steven could go through with only a mild shock, as he was only half-gem.

He walked in and opened the box cautiously.

Inside were five translucent gems.


	2. Chapter 2

One striped, one silver, and three blue.

Steven stared at them, mesmerized by their beauty.

The seemed to be whispering to him, their words like wind.

Steven strained to hear clearly, but any words there may have been, he failed to find.

Suddenly he came to his senses, and started pocketing the gems.

He reached out and pushed a button to put down the forcefield.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" he yelled.

Three gems came running.

The first was very pale and tall, with oddly cone-shaped hair.

Her gem was on her forehead.

The second was a dark red color, with an afro, weird sunglasses, and gauntlets.

Her gems were on her hands.

The third was short, purple, and munching a donut.

She had a gem on her chest.

"What is it Steven!? Are you hurt!? Speak to me!" Said Pearl, (the tall one), in a worried tone.

"I'm okay, but look!" said Steven, holding up the gemstones.

The three gems outside of their gemstones gasped.

"is that…" said amethyst, (the short one), trailing off.

"Yes." Said Garnet, handing a blue one to pearl and the silver one to amethyst.

She kept the rest for herself and Steven.

"we should wait until they come out of their gems so that we can determine if they are a threat to Earth." She said.

Then they separated and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the first gem was coming out of her gemstone, Steven had already fallen asleep.

Luckily, Garnet woke him as soon as a bright light started emanating from the gem.

The darker blue gemstone started floating up towards the ceiling, but stopped halfway.

Suddenly, the light started forming the shape of a body, and after a moment, you might catch a glimpse of a blue dress.

Another moment and a gem floated to the ground.

She had light blue curly hair and dark blue skin.

Her dress was a lighter blue than her skin, yet darker than her hair, and her gem, which was on her neck, was the darkest and bluest of all.

"Who are you?" she asked, no sign of a threat in her voice.

"We are the Crystal Gems, guardians of Earth." Garnet replied.

"So you don't work for Homeworld?" asked the gem.

"No" said Garnet.

The gem hesitated. "Hmm… you aren't lying." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Steven.

"I am Lazulite." She said with a smile, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Steven, and I'm a Crystal Gem too!" he replied enthusiastically, holding up his shirt.

"Careful Steven, we don't know if she's a threat or not yet." Garnet warned.

"I can assure you, I am no threat.

I left Homeworld a long time ago, thousands of years, in fact.

I wanted to study planets with living creature on them.

I've seen creatures evolve from bacteria in the water to five-legged animals with complex machines and buildings.

I had grown very fond of these creatures, and they me.

Unfortunately, a gem known as Peridot came, and re-activated an old kindergarten, thus destroying all life on that planet.

I tried to fight back, but her body guard, a gem named Jasper, proved too much for me, and I ended up stuck in a cell.

Fortunately, a gem named Silver found me and helped me out.

I helped her free the other gems.

At least, until Jasper found out we had escaped.

We would have gotten away if it hadn't been for that scorching wand.

They captured us once more, and tortured us until we were forced to retreat into our gems." Said Lazulite.

"Woah…" said Steven, "that same thing almost happened to us! But now the ship blew up and we have to clean it up…"

"You blew up their ship!?" exclaimed Lazulite.

"Well, we kinda crashed it…" said Steven.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter, their gone now." said Lazulite with a sigh of relief.

"Not exactly." Said Garnet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lazulite.

"Well Peridot escaped while the ship was going down, and Jasper is trapped somewhere underwater." Steven said.

"We have to find them!" said Lazulite.

"We're looking." Said Garnet.

"Hmm… very well, at least they are outnumbered..." said Lazulite.

Suddenly, the striped gem started glowing and floating to the middle of the room.

It formed the shape of a body, and a gem floated down.

She was short and had stripes along her face and arms.

She looked over at Lazulite.

"Can we trust these gems?" she asked.

"Yes" said Lazulite, turning to Steven and Garnet, "This is Tiger's Eye." She said.

Once more, a gem started glowing,.

This time, the light blue one.

Finally, a blue figure came floating to the ground.

"Amazonite!" she gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she!? Please! She needs me! She'll be scared! AMAZONITE!"

A shaky yell came from the room Pearl was in: "Aquamarine!"

Garnet picked up Aquamarine and raced into the room, Steven trailing close behind.

Inside Pearl was trying to approach a blue gem with long, messy hair and ragged clothes.

The gem was cowering in a corner, pointing an axe at Pearl.

"She won't let me come near her!" yelled Pearl.

Garnet put Aquamarine down and she ran over to the gem.

"Amazonite!" she yelled happily.

"Aquamarine!" the other yelled back.

They hugged and Aquamarine comforted Amazonite.

A light emanated from them and their bodies started fusing together.

Suddenly the light faded and they were flung to opposite sides of the room.

"I-I don't understand…" said Amazonite.

"We're too weak to fuse…" said Aquamarine.

Garnet hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating something.

Then suddenly, a light started seeping from her, just as it had Amazonite and Aquamarine.

Two gems, one blue, one red, dropped to the floor.

Steven smiled, stars in his eyes.

"Y-you're a fusion?" asked Amazonite.

"Yes." Said the blue one, whose name was Sapphire, walking over to her.

The red one (Ruby), on the other hand, ran over to Aquamarine.

"You can do it!" she yelled.

"You just have to try a little bit harder… " said Sapphire to Amazonite gently.

The two got up.

They did their fusion dance before beginning to fuse once more.

The bright light came back and after a moment, it faded.

In its place was a tall, skinny blue gem with hair that reached her knees.

Unfortunately, they were only able to maintain the fusion for a few seconds before falling apart again.

Amazonite started crying and Aquamarine comforted her.

"Aw…" said Steven, disappointed.

"Come on!" yelled Ruby, "You can do this!"

"Ruby, they're exhausted, they can't do it right now…" said Sapphire.

Ruby sighed and they did their fusion dance.

Once again Garnet was formed.

Steven sighed and walked over to a door.

He was surprised by what he heard.

"Aw, C'mon, lemme go" said a voice he recognized as Amethyst's.

"No." came another voice, one that Steven had never heard before.

Steven opened the door. Inside were two gems.

The first was Amethyst, who was tied up with her own whip.

The second was a strange gem, who was sitting on her.

"Silver!" yelled Tiger Eye, who had seen her through the open doorway.

She ran over to the new gem, supposedly known as Silver.

The others trailed behind her.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're all ok!" said Silver.

"Uh…little help?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl walked over and untied her, a smug look drawn across her face.

"Can we trust you?" asked Silver.

"Yes." Said Garnet.

"Lazulite?" asked Silver.

"We can trust them." Said Lazulite.

"Good." Replied Silver.


End file.
